


Alphabet Ficlets

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville, Sports Night, Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, The Sentinel, due South
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in one of  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://60-minute-fics.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://60-minute-fics.livejournal.com/"></a><b>60_minute_fics</b> prompt, we were to use all 26 letters in a story. I did something a little different.</p>
<p>Then I did it again in a multitude of fandoms. Perhaps I'll attempt it again in some newer ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A for Atlantis

**1\. Stargate Atlantis:The Condensed Version**

Atlantis beckons Carson, dares Elizabeth, flows glowingly helpful into John. Kavanaugh laments McKay. "Needless, obnoxious prick," Querrulous, Rodney snarls. Teyla urges vigilant Wraith xenocide, yearns zealously.


	2. Smallville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Really Short Synopsis.

Alien boy crashes, damages Earth. Farmer greets him. It's Jonathan Kent, lovely Martha, nurturer. Oddities plague queer rural Smallville thereafter. Urgently vowed words X-ed, yelled: Zod!


	3. Sports Night:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Dana observe the boys

All banter, Casey, Dan. Easy friendship grows. "Hey. I just know love, man. No overtime, penalties, quitting, regret."

"Sure, that's understood."

"Valentines were Xeroxed!" you zinged.


	4. The Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Up Against the Wall

All Blair could do each Friday? Grope him intimately. Jim knelt lewdly, moaned naughtily "Ohh!" Pants quickly removed. Sucks the underneath: voluminous wetness, X-rated? Yes. Zowie!


	5. Supernatural:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little brothers are a pain, except when they're not.

A boy called Dean experiences frustration guiding his itsy jerky kid loser munchkin nerdy odious (pretty) quantum responsibility: Sam. The undead vary wildly. X years zoom.


	6. Due South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Delicious

Ask Ben. "Can Dieffenbaker eat frozen grapes? He insists." Judicious knowledgeable lunatic mountie: "No, only people." Quick Ray. Sweets tossed underhandedly. 'Vicous" Wolf Xanadu? Yummy. Zoo?


End file.
